<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll meet again, some sunny day. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041338">We'll meet again, some sunny day.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Fluff, Kairosclerosis, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Moonlight dancing, THIS WILL MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOURE CAUGHT UP ON LORE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off of a song, dancing with your lover, heartworm, heres some words to describe this, karl + sapnaps lilo, karlnap, kenopsia - Freeform, please give sapnap a hug ffs, sapnap - Freeform, sapnap is sad cause he misses karl, some sunny day, timetraveller!karl, we'll meet again, yknow when you have that one moment and you want it to last forever, énouement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap gets visited by an old lover and they dance in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>timetraveller!karl anyone ?? </p><p>based off of We'll Meet Again by Vera Lynn :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll meet again, some sunny day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry i havent been active D: ive been very busy being uhm yknow depressed but karlnap makes me happy so here u go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap had just gotten home. Turning on the yellow-light lamps in his shack, he hummed to himself, strolling into the kitchen. He had been gone for a few days to gather materials to rebuild things around the SMP. From visiting the scorching Hell-biome, to freezing cold tundras, to warm fields and plains, to abandoned villages, he was exhausted. And a bit lonesome. Recalling his recent adventures, he popped in a disc to his jukebox. "Mellohi" played dramatically in its box. Once satisfied with the sound, Sapnap walked back into the kitchen. Wandering around, he looked in cupboards, cabinets, barrels, and in an icebox for food he could make. He quizzed the assorted edibles and decided on rabbit soup.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't say he was a good cook, but he could definitely whip stuff up. It was Karl who taught him most of the recipes he knew. God, he missed Karl. He hadn't seen him in almost a year. They said Karl went missing 'cause he was too powerful. Sapnap could never understand how they thought Karl, the 5'10, skinny, nerdy, awkward kid could hold so much power. He wasn't Dream, that's for sure, but Wilbur- the DEAD man- was probably more powerful than Karl. Like sure, Sapnap didn't know every single thing about Karl, but he got the gist of him at least. Sipping on his soup, Sapnap remembered all the things they did together. They did karaoke, singing to each other in half-assed duets. They had fun though, it was comedic. They would also go on walks in L'manberg (while it was still alive) and point out the beautiful lanterns, the Christmas decorations the committee hadn't taken down yet. That committee being one person (Ranboo). The cold, chilly walks they took, dancing in the snow and making snow people.</p><p> </p><p>Karl taught Sapnap how to waltz dance in the snow. The tip he always gave out was that you had to dance like your back was stuck straight up. Like a stake was tied to your back. And honestly? It helped a lot. Karl started laughing randomly during their dances. When asked he always replied with, "You wouldn't understand yet." "You're sus." Would always be Sapnap's response. Karl laughed. "I'm glad we're friends Sap." Karl looked into Sapnap's eyes when he said that. He wanted Sapnap to know he meant it. "I'm glad we're friends too Karl, we're gonna be friends forever, I can TELL." He chuckled. "Well Mr. 'Nap if you don't lift me on this step you may have to reconsider that- AAGH!" He snickered, falling into a snowbank as Sapnap fell next to him. They combusted into giggles, laughing their heads off in powdery ice. Karl reached for his phone, turning off "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn. It was his favourite song to dance to.</p><p> </p><p>And just as the music stopped, so did his memory of that magical moment. Sapnap snapped back to reality, realizing his soup had gotten cold. His fire flickered from side to side playfully. Hit by a wave of sadness, he wondered if he was ever going to see Karl again. It wasn't a long time, Karl usually took breaks where nobody would see him for months, but it was nearing a year now and he was getting worried.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap needed to take a walk. </p><p> </p><p>Putting on a coat and a scarf (this part of autumn was the chilliest season), he bounded outside. He just wanted a distraction from himself. Walking out of his dilapidated house he sauntered towards old L'manberg. The crater had turned to ruins after Tubbo's failed nuke practice. There was no radiation there, he had just forgotten to chart it properly and ran it into the ocean instead of breaking bedrock like he intended. Nobody wanted to fix the hole, so it was just left for future generations. </p><p> </p><p>Once he nears party park, he stops. Party park was built by Karl and, besides all hell it's been through, still stands strong throughout every disaster. Its endearing, and makes Sapnap tear up. He sits down on the cushioned ground of party park. It's 2 below, and sleet-y. Cold, wet, icey sleet pours down from above. The shed where the jukebox is kept is locked up, so he couldn't play music like he normally would. It's pitch-black, the only light refracts off of the party park rollercoaster LEDs. He hadn't been very sociable lately, sure he would speak to Quackity or George but it wasn't the same. There was something nagging at his skull, picking away at his thoughts, dissecting his mind and its inner workings. What was the difference between Quackity and George's relationships to Karl's relationship? Well, he was a lot closer with Karl, that's for sure. But he was close with all of his friends? Was it the difference that he didn't look deeply into their eyes, that he'd get lost in Karl's? Karl did have really pretty eyes to be fair, Sapnap reasoned to himself. Maybe, just maybe, it was the difference between the way they each acted with each other. Sapnap hadn't ever danced with George or Quackity... </p><p> </p><p>Was he in love? </p><p> </p><p>He ponders for a second, he loved hugging Karl a lot, although this was mutual because both of them are touch-starved with physical affection love languages. Sapnap groans outloud, slightly scaring the salmon in the brook next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Sallys." He whispers to them. The entire SMP calls them Sallys in case one of them is Fundy's mother. They haven't found her yet. </p><p> </p><p>He plays a tug-of-war with himself. He sighs and leans back, his shoulders resting on a bump in the party park flooring. It was a soft bump, slightly moist from the earlier sleet. His eyes start drooping. He was going to fall asleep if he didn't watch himself. But if he fell asleep, would he dream of Karl? Would he let himself down when he woke up and Karl wouldn't be there, or would he rather deal with the pain and imagine anyways?</p><p> </p><p>Shifting from where he sat, he turned his gaze, staring at the jukebox shed. It was almost like he could see Karl, his figure appearing from inside the building, colourblock hoodie and all. It looked so real, it just upset Sapnap more. The figure takes notice of Sapnap, and their entire face lights up. </p><p> </p><p>"Sap!" </p><p> </p><p>It was Karl's voice, but he wasn't actually there. Actually, Sapnap pulls himself up and sits up, was that Karl? The figure runs towards where Sapnap is sitting. </p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap! Do you not remember me..? Did I travel too much..." The figure looks hurt, and starts to panic. Sapnap realizes the figure is Karl, and is really him. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing himself off of the ground, Sapnap runs (and stumbles a bit) towards Karl, wrapping him in a tight hug. He starts crying, solidly holding Karl. Karl hugs back and also starts tearing up, he had been reunited with his best friend! "I missed you so much Sapnap, I've been so lonely without you-" Karl whispers into Sapnap's coat. "Same honestly," Sapnap responds, gripping Karl tightly. "I don't wanna let go of you, what if you leave again-" His breath hitches, until Karl laughs warmly in reply. "I'm not gonna leave you on purpose silly, I just have uhm- prior arrangements.. I don't have a choice sadly..." His voice trails off. "Whatever, I'm glad you're here with me now!" Sapnap laughs. </p><p> </p><p>They finally separate. "I am um a uh, a little sorry I uhm- I got your hoodie a little we- KARL!" Sapnap exclaims, "YOUR HOODIE COLOURS SWITCHED? WHAT THE FUCK?" He's smiling. Confused, but smiling. Karl gasps. "Yeah that's um, apart of the whole time-traveler thing- OH! Did I not tell you?" Karl's face lights up at Sapnap's shock. He laughs loudly, cackling at the fact he forgot to mention it. </p><p> </p><p>"... you can WHAT-" Sapnap grabs Karl's shoulders and shakes them light-heartedly. "MY BEST FRIEND IS A TIME LORD AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Karl is giggling crazily, his signature laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"There's so much I need to tell you Sapnap, do you care for a dance?" Karl asks, grabbing Sapnap's hand and bowing. Sapnap snickers. "Yes, let's dance Mr. Inter-dimensional Time Being." </p><p> </p><p>Coincidentally, the party park candles turn on in that exact moment. Sapnap smiles. "How romantic." He remarks. Karl looks at him. "Yeah, it's nice." He grabs Sapnap's hand. Their fingers intertwine as they make their way to the party park stage. "You're kinda cute y'know," Sapnap hums as they take their starting positions. Karl (who was pulling out his phone to turn on the speakers) fumbles and almost drops his things. He clears his throat, "Oh uh- thanks, you're really cute as well, ha.." He was clearly flustered by Sapnap's comment. </p><p> </p><p>The music starts and the boys take their places. Karl places his hand on Sapnap's shoulder, Sapnap's hand wraps around Karl's waist. Their hands join to create the starting form, and the music starts. They move in perfect harmony, swiveling and spinning around the stage. Karl sings along quietly. "We'll meet again," "Don't know where, don't know when," Sapnap replies quietly. "But I know we will meet again..." "Some sunny day." They break apart, and Sapnap spins Karl around. They re-link, Karl's arms crossed and his back to Sapnap's chest. Sapnap nuzzles his face into the crook of Karl's neck. They dance in silence for a couple of minutes, just breathing in the moment, possibly never being able to have it again. Breaking apart for a second time, Karl spins again and they return to starting position. </p><p> </p><p>"So... what about that time traveling thing huh? I'm quite curious." Sapnap prompts. "Oh! Yeah, there's this thing that happens that whenever I travel for long periods of time, I tend to forget things. You know what happened to my hoodie right? Yeah, every time I travel I forget bits of myself, that's why the colours were all scrambled." Karl explains. "Do you think if you keep going you'll forget about me?" Sapnap asks softly. Karl's brow furrows. "Sapnap, I could never forget about you. You complete me, I love you." He gives Sapnap a reassured smile. "I'm glad, I love you too." </p><p> </p><p>They chatter for a bit, Sapnap informs Karl about what's been happening since he left. The moon shines brightly, illuminating their faces. Everything is perfect. </p><p> </p><p>That is, until the sun rises. Pink shines in the sky, painting clouds a golden yellow. Karl had fallen asleep on Sapnap who had wrapped his arms around Karl. Slowly, Sapnap wakes up. Opening his eyes, he looks down and smiles. He ruffles Karl's hair, kissing it lightly to wake him up. Gently, Karl comes to. He stretches and hugs Sapnap's torso. "Goodmorning sleepyhead." Sapnap says in a low voice. "Hi Sap." Karl replies with a dopey smile. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you this fine morning?" Sapnap asks. Karl laughs, but all that comes out are glitched noises. Beeps and assorted sounds consume his normal laugh. "I need to leave," He says with the same smile. Sapnap's heart races, panicking about the noises Karl just made. Karl could sense the disturbance and assures Sapnap he's okay. "I need to get-" Karl coughs. "Get back to my portal." Through the speakers, distorted waltz plays. "If I don't leave right now this entire dimension crumbles Sapnap-" Karl cries. Quickly pulling Karl up from the ground, Sapnap takes his hand and pulls him towards his portal in the jukebox shed. "Please don't forget me, I love you-" Sapnap sobs. A fresh breeze blows through party park. Karl pulls Sapnap close. "I'd never forget about you, you're unforgettable." He says through tears. Quickly, quietly, and calmly, he kisses Sapnap. Their previously held hands fall apart as Karl runs off. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll meet again, Sapnap."  </p><p> </p><p>Karl zaps through the portal, leaving Sapnap alone once again, waiting for some sunny day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>time traveller karl gives me life gn</p><p> </p><p>comments and kudos are very much appreciated as they give me motivation to do more works!! also if you want any oneshot requests you can leave them here :D</p><p>ily, stay safe, and drink water!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>